


White Day - Presents

by dark_as_leila



Series: Kagakuro White Day [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagakurowhiteday, M/M, Present giving, embarrassing boyfriends, tumblr event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami attempts to give Kuroko an acceptable present for White Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day - Presents

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet for the kagakuro White Day event over on tumblr. Prompt one was "presents". This is short and dumb, you have been warned. Enjoy!

Kagami handed over the box reluctantly with hands that shook ever so slightly. He really had no idea how this gift was going to go down. He'd bought it in a panic having only been informed the day before that white day was a thing and that he would be expected to provide gifts for those that had given him chocolate on Valentine's Day. Luckily (at least he thought so) that amounted to one person (most women seemed to be intimidated by him and quite frankly the feeling was mutual). Kuroko accepted the box with one of his small smiles that made Kagami's heart beat a little faster every time. 

"Thank you Kagami-kun, this is very kind of you," he tested the weight of the box in his hands, "honestly, I was not expecting you to get me anything; white day isn't celebrated in America is it? I didn't think you would be aware of the custom."

Kagami shrugged awkwardly, "I didn't know, but someone told me yesterday, so..." He let the sentence die out, gesturing vaguely at the present Kuroko cradled in his palms.

The smaller boy nodded once, still smiling his small smile. He placed the box in his lap before rummaging in his bag and producing a small paper bag and proffering it to Kagami who accepted wordlessly, the surprise evident on his face.

"You didn't have to," Kagami murmured, touched by the gesture.

"You gave me chocolate, it's tradition," Kuroko responded, clearly pleased that he'd managed to surprise the other boy, "Open it."

Kagami followed the direction, opening up the top of the bag and peering inside. Slipping his large hand into the small bag he extracted a small biscuit, slightly misshapen, and half dipped in chocolate.

"You made me... Macaroons?" Kagami said, glancing up into the blue eyes watching him eagerly.

Kuroko nodded, "Well, I tired at least."

"That's..." Kagami struggled to come up with the right adjective, as all that his mind was supplying currently was an agitated shout of ADORABLE and he wasn't sure how well that would be received, "really sweet, Kuroko, thank you."

A light pink dusted Kuroko's cheeks at that and Kagami was fairly sure his heart couldn't take much more.

Kuroko turned his attention to the box in his lap, "I'm excited to see what Kagami-kun has gotten for me."

Kagami's head shot up from where he had been contemplating the biscuits and his panic returned full force, "Wait! Don't, just! I - I-"

But it was too late as Kuroko lifted the lid from the box and separated the tissue paper underneath to reveal the gift.

Kagami groaned and dropped his head into his hands as Kuroko contemplated the contents of the box, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. So. Sorry."

Kuroko hummed once, thoughtfully.

"Please, please understand, I panicked when I found out about this white day and when I panic I make bad, bad decisions. I," he sighed deeply, "I asked Aomine for advice."

Kuroko looked up and arched a slim eyebrow, "Well that explains it a little."

"Just... The worst decision I've made. Ever," Kagami offered desperately.

Kuroko lifted the delicate, white négligée from the box and held it up for a more detailed inspection.

"Oh god, you're going to dump me and I will have to go to prison after I've murdered that idiot, Aomine," Kagami muttered as he covered his face with his hands once more.

After a few tense moments of silence, Kagami dared to peek between his fingers to gauge Kuroko's expression, which, when he let his hands slide from his face a little further, could only be described as contemplative.

"It's pretty," Kuroko commented and Kagami could only nod dumbly. Kuroko flicked a thoughtful look at his boyfriend, "did you think it would look pretty on me?" And again, Kagami could only nod as his mouth went very, very dry. Kuroko nodded also, gaze dropping to the box as the slip of lace slipped from his fingers, "Ah, and I see it comes with briefs," he commented as he picked up the scrap of fabric that made up the panties. Kagami was worried he was going to pass out with the way his blood pressure was spiking.

"Hmmm," Kuroko rubbed the fabric between his fingers. "Perhaps I should try it on, just to be sure. Make sure the fit is acceptable." 

Kagami swallowed, trying to ease the tightness in his throat, "it would be the responsible thing to do," he managed to get out, voice hoarse and Kuroko chuckled.

"Well then," Kuroko stated as he stood, diaphanous underwear in his grasp.

Kagami couldn't believe he could be this lucky, "Really? I mean, you're really going to wear it?" 

Kuroko smiled his small smile before reaching a hand out and touching Kagami's cheek softly. "It looks like this could be a present that both of us can enjoy."

And with that he made his escape to the bathroom, while Kagami groaned quietly and was left to wait in high anticipation.

"I'm going to have to buy Aomine a thank you card. Asshole."


End file.
